


Avatar of two kinds

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dark Avatar!Mako, F/M, finale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: There has a been an avatar for centuries. Merged with the spirit named Raava. However, today was the first time there were two avatars. One of darkness that had been merged with Vaatu.





	1. The New Era

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I love Mako a lot. It's just...fun to mess with your favorite characters.

Korra blasted a ball of fire at Vaatu who flew towards Unalaq. "You aren't going to merge with anyone Vaatu!" Korra shouted aloud, lifting up Unalaq with her airbending. The spirit moved back from the attack, but it did not stop it entirely. "No. This would be to easy. I have a much better target in mind." Vaatu stated. Much to Korra's surprise, he flew past her. She turned around to see where he was going, and her eyes widened. "Bolin, Mako!!!" She shouted, dropping Unalaq. The avatar through a large ice slab at Vaatu, praying it would hit.

The two brothers tensed seeing the dark spirit flying towards them. "Go, go!" Mako shouted running with his brother. The two ran as fast as they could towards the spirit portal. Mako's amber eyes widened seeing the spirit was gaining on them. He looked at his brother. Fear plastered on Bolin's face as he ran. The portal was so close but they wouldn't make it, Korra's attack wouldn't make it. Without thinking twice, Mako shoved his brother to the right. Bolin let out a yelp as his body was shoved to the side, landing hard on the snow The firebender sighed in relief, only to be struck forward by Vaatu. The teen's amber eyes stared at the dark spirit wide eyed, as it suddenly darted towards him. Korra's face scrunched up in horror seeing her ice attack miss the spirit...and enter Mako Bolin laid back in the snow, his eyes wide with fear as his older brother stood. The avatar shook in fear, seeing the Vaatu's imprint glow red over his torso, the same shade his eyes were. "How does it feel avatar, it being the only way to defeat the dark avatar is to destroy your friend." Unalaq sneered. Korra growled, quickly blasting Unalaq to the side. Glaring, the avatar used to airbending to move her forward, chasing after the two. Vaatu, now in Mako's body made his way towards the spirit portal. Mako raised his hand, touching the portal. She stopped, watching in shock as he absorbed the energy the spirit portal. "No!" Korra gasped out, stopping by the tree. Mako smirked as the spirit energy flowed through him, grimacing as the energy soon turned purple, consuming his body. He let out a loud cry, a bright light consuming the area. Bolin shielded his face, looking up again to see his brother standing. Mako groaned as the energy left his body, before slowly raising his head. His glowing red eyes glared at Korra, "We are now one. Now a new era for spirits and humans will begin. And I will lead them all as the new avatar.". She stepped forward, glaring at him. She couldn't let this stop her. It wasn't her Mako anymore. "Well I'm the old avatar, and my eras not done!" Korra announced, as air whipped around her. Mako scowled, blasting forward at her with his fire. Korra did the exact same, countering his with fire as well. The young earthbender could only watch as the two charged at each toher, clashing attacks. Korra kept herself up with air, while Mako lifted himself with a firey cyclone of his own. Korra glared, sending strikes of water at him. The firebender blocked it easily, sending a blast of fire at her. Korra twirled to avoid the attack, her eyes glowing for a moment as she sent a air ball at him. He avoided the attack, conjuring a lightning strike towards her. Doing her best to avoid the attacks, she flew up, uprooting large rocks and sending them at him. The other destroyed the attacks by creating two whips of fire, cutting right through the boulders. "Stop." Her mind pleaded. The firebender swung the fire whips at her, and Korra quickly created a ice barrier. She gasped aloud as he easily, sending her back. Korra let out a loud grunt, slamming into the ground, tumbling along the snow. Mako floated above, looking down at her. After a moment, he released his fire cyclone, falling to the ground. The force of the fall cracked the ice, causing Korra to fall. The girl let out a loud grunt, soon getting wedged into the ices crack. She grunted loudly, struggling to get free. Her blue eyes tensed seeing him stand over the crack, lightning crackling at his finger tips. "Mako." She pleaded. Her pleas went unheard of as he aimed at her, ready to blast her. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mako grunted being thrown back by a rock. Korra looked up surprised from her spot, Bolin? He growled, pushing himself up. He scowled seeing Bolin standing a few feet across from him, in a earth bending pose, similiar to the one he often used while pro-bending. "Don't make me hurt you Mako, because I really don't want to!" Bolin announced. "Good, then you'll make this easy for me." Flames surrounded Mako, causing Bolin to shiver in fear. The earthbender gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat as he stared at his brother.


	2. Dark Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is he thinking?"! Korra thought frantically.

Mako sent a blast of fire at his younger brother, and the boy barely shielded himself with a stone slab that he pulled up as cover. "Woah, getting a bit to close there!" Bolin exclaimed. He panted, regaining hsi composire, only for it to be broken instantly. The boy squealed as Mako rounded to corner quickly, his fire carrying him. The eartherbender rolled away in panic as a bolt of lightning hit where he once stood.

"Bolin run!" Korra shouted, struggling to get out from being wedged in the crack. "What is he thinking?!" Korra thought frantically.

"No can do! Not until I snap Mako out of this!" Bolin shouted, uprooting more earth and sending it at his brother. He would try to be as defensive as he could. Bolin was determined to snap Mako out of this somehow. The older brother had protected him for years, never giving up on him. So he'd never give up on him! Bolin gasped as Mako cut through the earth attacks just like he had with Korra. "Uh oh." The earthbender murmured, as his possessed brother swung the whips at him. The younger brother attempted to lift up a section of earth to protect him, but his reflexes were to slow.

A pained cry tore through boys mouth as the attack made contact with his shoulder. The fire burnt straight through his jacket and shirt, searing the skin underneathe. Bolin fell onto the cold snow, whimpering. He had never been burnt before, let alone by his brother's own bending. Bolin groaned, gasping as he saw his brother walking towards him. "Mako, you need to snap out of this please! Don't just let Vaatu control you, your stronger then that!" Bolin pleaded, clutching his wounded shoulder. There was silence, then a snicker. Mako looked down at him, the eyes not glazed red, but his normal amber eyes. "How pitiful, you really think you will break through to him?" Mako questioned. Bolin furrowed his eyebrows together, nodding. The little brother refused to give up on his big brother. 

"Then you will find this hard to bare." Lightning cackled around him, ready to be blasted. "Oh no." Bolin breathed out. In a quick attempted to get away, Bolin launched himself upwards. Unfortounately for him it did not get him far. The earthbender yelled as he was launched off the earth slab, crashing hard in the snow. "That hurt...oh that defiantely got me in the ribs." Bolin groaned, holding his side in pain. Bolin struggled to stand, watching his brother walk over to him. "I'm not fighting you." He stated, trying to be defensive. "And that is why this was a perfect form to choose." Mako chuckled, sparks growing around him once more.

The younger brother struggled deflecting the attacks, throwing rocks to counter fire blast and lightning bolts. Nothing was slowing him down though. Bo bit his lip nervously, using his uninjured arm to lift up a rock slab. The firebender used this moment well. Bolin cried out as the fire destroyed the rock right in front of him, cutting his face as a result. He whimpered, and screamed being thrown back by one of Mako's famous round house kicks followed with fire.

Korra looked up in fear to see Bolin being kicked back with a fire kick. She could only watMako walking towards Bolin, and she struggled more. "Stop! Don't hurt him please!!!" Korrascreamed out, trying her best to get out, but she couldn't. Her left arm was stuck in tight. Korra's crystal blue eyes widened in horror hearing a loud shout.

The earthbender howled in agony as the firebender shocked him with a bolt of lightning. Tears burned the young boys green eyes, as he looked at his brother terrified. Using his uninjured arm, the boy tried to crawl away weakly after the shocks were done. Mako walked after him, smirking at the boys fear. "Stop please." Bolin gasped out, looking up tearfully. It was his brothers eyes, his brothers voice, there had to be something left of him. "Give in. The time of the avatar and her little friends is over." And with that he released the lightning. Bolin's body contorted in pain, screaming loudly as every part of his body was being electricuted.

Korra could only watch and listen defenslessly. Blue lightning shooting above her, and she struggled to get free. She couldn't out, she couldn't get Bolin. The avatar slowly closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Korra, this fight is not over." Raava's voice echoed to her. "Raava..." Korra whispered. "Vaatu cannot win, do not give in to ten thousand years of darkness. Do not let him fool you with this form. You are the avatar." Korra's eyes glowed white.

Mako watched as the earthbenders body spasmed in pain from the lightning, halting as the ground began to shake. Stop the current, he turned his head towards the crack Korra was left in. Bolin wheezed weakly in pain, looking as well, though consciousness was slowly leaving him. The firebender walked over, watching in surprise as fire errupted from the crack. He yelled loudly, being thrown off his feet from the blast. Shielding his face, he looked up surprised to see Korra rise up using air, completely surrounded by spirit energy. 

"You cannot win!" Korra shouted, her voice echoed with Raava's. The avatar released air blast at the dark avatar. The dark avatar easily dodged, lifting himself up with a fire cyclone. Korra chased after him. The two chased each other, before Korra broke free and kicking a rock towards Mako. He deflected it, and jabbed fire towards her. Korra landed gracefully on the snow, leaping away from more of his fire jabs. Landing down, she boosted herself up with ice, kicking fire towards him. Mako avoided all three strikes, sending some of his own. Korra landed, catching the fire.

Mako's eyes widened as she grabbed the fire limb, taking control of it and yanking him down. The boy yelped as he collided with the ground, arm still trapped. Korra conjured another fire whip, wrapping it around the fire benders other arm. The firebender hissed, glaring at her. His eyes went back to red, yanking her forward with both fire tendrils. Korra groaned as they both struggled against each other, slowly pulling each other closer. Korra glared as they were face to face. Deep down it hurt that she was doing this with Mako of all people, but she knew that she had to be the one to stop this. In retaliation to Mako's glowing red eyes, hers began to glow white once more.

The two avatars struggled against each other, the ice cracking around them. "Face it Vaatu, I've been the avatar a lot longer then you have. And last I checked me and Mako's fire bending is evenly matched!" Korra announced, "It's over!". Mako smirked at her, before his body twitched a bit. Korra looked concerned before watching in horror as Vaatu's energy and the dark spirit energy exited his body. Korra was about to blow fire at it, when it suddenly latched onto her face. The girl fell to her knees, letting out muffled sounds as Vaatu's energy began to pull the spirit energy out from within her.

Korra fell weakly to her side, watching blurrly as Mako held Raava with the dark energy. Now in control of both fire tendrils, he traped Raava in a fire ball. The dark energy flew back into his body, making the fire bender smirk. He was caught off guard by a chunk of rock hitting him. Growling, he whipped his head around to see Bolin barely standing. "You messed up hurting my brother, but hurting Korra-" Bolin couldn't finish his sentence, as he was blasted back by another bolt of lightning, collapsing onto the snow.

Raava lied on the snow floor, and Korra slowly reached out for her. She watched as Mako lifted up Raava with a fire tendril. He smirked looking as he held the spirit high, before swinging he down hard on a set of rocks. Korra tensed in pain, and her mind was filled with all the avatars before her. Aang's eyes faded to normal, and he soon vanished. The girl struggled to push herself up, watching Mako strike Raava with a fire jab. Korra's body tensed up, as with each hit, and avatar vanished. She was losing connection to all the avatars. The avatar fell down, clutching her torso as Raava was struck again. She watched in pain as the boy she loved continuely striked Raava. Korra groaned, reaching forward. Mako raised his arm back, and struck the spirit with a whip of fire. Blue orb's widened in horror as Raava was split in half. Wan, the very first avatar, vanished before her eyes.

Her vision blurred, as she lays flat on the snow. Mako grinned as the spirit started to vanish before him. He had done it. Vaatu's symbol grew once more on the teen's torso, and his body glowed black with violet outlines. Korra watched in shock as Mako continued to grow. Vaatu's spirit completely consuming the boy. His body grew and changed, soon in the form of Vaatu's spirit giant. "Now, ten thousand years of darkness, begins!" Mako announced, his voice warped with Vaatu's. Korra watched in shock as he roose his hands towards the sky, and vanished. She struggled to crawl towards the injured Bolin, only to be knocked back by the blast.


	3. New plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raava is gone, Korra has lost connection with the rest of the avatars. Can she still defeat Vaatu?

"Come on Bo...get up." Korra grunted, lifting the slightly taller, but more bulky boy up. Bolin leaned weakly against her, head lulling forward. "Don't do this to me." She pleaded, "I can't lose you too.". Struggling to stand, she moved forward. It was hard enough as it was, feeling drained, but now she had to help Bolin to. Korra looked down at him worried. Bo was unconscious, the beating he had gotten from Mako...no Vaatu, was terrible. "I'm going to get you help, but I need you to wake up for me." Korra stated, adjusting his arm over her shoulder, and her arm around his waist. The portal was so far away, biting her lip, Korra pushed forward, refusing to give up on her friend.

"Mako..." Korra looked surprised to see Bolin talking. "Bolin?" She asked weakly. His emerald eyes opened weakly, before they scrunched back up in pain. "We gotta...help..." the earthbender groaned in pain. "Shhh, don't talk, save your energy, we're going to get help." Korra promised, continuing towards the portal. The avatar limped along with her friend, surprised to see two figures waiting at the portal. "Desna! Eska!" Korra snapped, making her way over.

Eska looked surprised to see an injured Bolin, even making her way over. "What happened to my Bolin?" She asked, gently taking his face in her hands. "Hey Eska..." Bolin mumured, not entirely aware. "What happened to our father?" Desna asked. "He ran...he...he tricked everyone. Unalaq merged Vaatu with Mako. We weren't able to defeat, and he hurt Bolin, badly." She looked worried at the earthbender in her arms. "Then that means he was lying. And a coward." Desna murmured. Eska stroked Bolin's hair, before looking towards the portal. "Come, there is spirit water just outside." Eska explained. Everything within Korra wanted her to not trust them, but she knew Bolin was more important. The twins walked through the portal first, and Korra entered after them.

Just as Eska said, there was a small river of spirit water. "Help me...please..." She said out of defeat, now was not the time to be stubborn. Eska walked over, helping lower Bolin into the water. "C-Cold..." The earthbender whimpered softly, eyes closed tight. Korra frowned, various parts of Bolin's body had been scorched and burnt, and who knows what that lightning blast did to him. The most significant ones were the one to his right shoulder, which trailed down his arm, another to his hip, and a serious burn to his left calf.

"I'm sorry Bolin, I won't be able to heal you completely, but I'll do everything I can." Korra whispered gently, before getting out of the water. Just as she prepared to heal him, she heard a voice call out. "There they are!" She looked up, watching at Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi ran over. "Tenzin!" She shouted, running over. "Thank goodness your all okay." Tenzin said. Korra grimaced. He had no idea how wrong he was. "Did you find Jinora?" She asked. "I was able to rescue her soul, but she wasn't ready to return yet. She sensed the world was in great danger." Tenzin explained. Korra frowned, walking past him. "She was right..." Korra walked towards a rock, sitting on it.

"Were you able to stop Unalaq?" The airbender asked. Not even close. "No...he tricked us. Instead of merging with Vaatu, he forced Mako to merge with him, thinking we'd hesitate to fight...he was right. Vaatu used that to rip Raava out of me." Korra explained. Tenzin looked at her suprise, then noticed how...defeated she looked. "Korra, I'm sorry about Mako." Was all he said.

"Ahem." Eska suddemly interuppted from her spot by the spirit river. Tenzin turned around surprsied. "What happened to him?" Tenzin asked. "Mako." Korra replied, standing back up. Kya walked towards the edge of the river bank, looking over the boys injuries. "Got some serious burns, but I'll do what I can." The waterbender explained, slowly controlling the water. The group watched as the water illuminated, moving back and forth. A grunt of pain escaped Bolin's lips as he slowly opened his eyes, confused green eyes darting around. "What...happened?" He asked. "Vaatu got away after taking Raava..." The avatar sighed out, helping him out of the water.

"Korra, i'm-" Bolin screamed while Korra helped him out of the water upon seeing the twins, before whincing in pain. "Hello to you to my lovely turtle duck." Eska said. "I am done with love." Desna silently muttered behind her. "What now? Can't we just take Vaatu out of him and fix this?" Bumi questioned. "I don't know, when Vaatu took Raava out of me, I lost all connection to the avatars too." Korra stated defeated. "Then that means...". "The cycle is over. I'm the last avatar...I'm so sorry Tenzin." Bumi gently took the injured earthbender from her when she began to cry. Everyone stood silently, watching the avatar cry.

"She needs you now, more then ever." It was Kya who finally spoke. Tenzin slowly walked towards the upset avatar, "The other avatars may not reach you, but perhaps I can.". "I don't know right now." Korra replied. "I may not have been the best mentor to you, but that's because I've had much spiritual growth to do myself. There may still be a way for you to stop Vaatu." Tenzin stated, crouching down to her height. "How?" She questioned. "Let go of your attachment to who you think you are. And connect with your inner spirit." Tenzin exclaimed. "Haven't you heard anything I said? Raava is gone, I'm not connected to a spirit anymore." Korra claimed. "I'm not talking about Raava. I'm talking about who you are. Come with me, I need to show you something." Tenzin stood up, heading back to the portal. "More walking, fun..." Bolin wheezed.

"Why are you showing me Vaatu's prison?" Korra questioned. "Because this tree had a history long before it held Vaatu. This is the tree of time. It's roots hold the physical and spirtual world together." Tenzin told. "And you think this tree can help me somehow?" Korra looked deeply at the tree. "Yes. I have read, that long ago, the ancients would meditate beneathe this tree, and connect with the great cosmic energy of this universe.". Tenzin and Korra airbended their way up the tree, looking deep inside.

Korra watched as he memories began to be portrayed through out the tree. "These are my...memories." Her eyes lingered for a moment on the one of her and Mako kissing. A single tear rolled down her cheek thinking of him. "The tree of time remembers all. It does not show you as Raava, but your own inner spirit. You have always been strong, unyielding, fierce." Tenzin stated. Korra watched as all her memeories faded, being replaced by a single one with a males face on it. "Avatar Wan." Korra breathed out. "Before he fused with Raava, Wan was just a regular person." Tenzin told. "But he was brave, and smart, always wanted to defend the helpless." Korra deflected. "That's right. He became a legend because of who he was. Not what he was. He wasn't defined by Raava anymore then you were." Tenzin explained, as a new tear appeared.

She gasped softly seeing what it was. Mako, now one of the strongest dark spirit was in Republic City. Fused with Vaatu he destroyed man things in his path, even knocking down avatar Aang's statue. "Everyone in Republic City is in danger!" Korra exclaimed. "You have to help them Korra." Tenzin stated. "How? Their half way around the world." Korra countered. "Do as the ancients once did. Connect to the cosmic energy of the universe. Don't bend the elements, but the energy within yourself." Tenzin palced a hand on her shoulder. Korra slowly looked at Tenzin. "Do you really think I can do this?" She asked. "I have no doubt." Korra hugged Tenzin slowly, as the memories played around them. Her heart continued to flutter, seeing another of Mako. The older man patted her head slowly. "Thank you for not giving up on me." Korra whispered, as they pulled away.

Tenzin began to walk away, stopping for a moment to see her get into a meditatin position. Knowing she had this handled, Tenzin hopped down.

Everyone stood outside anxiosuly. Bolin sat on a root, hissing in pain as Kya observed his injuries, Eska peeking glances every now and then. Soon he noticed everyone looked at something, ad turned as well. His mouth dropped seeing a spiritual Korra stepping out of the tree, growing larger with each step. The spirit Korra reached up, touching the portal. Her spirit was sucked in, leaving the group to watch. "Go get him Korra..." Bolin breathed out.


	4. Republic City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to bring the fight to him. Now evenly matched, Korra brings herself to fight the boy she fell in love with.

Mako outstretched his hands, watched as vines began to spread through out the city. It was going perfectly, until he noticed something. He looked up towards the sky, watching a blue light flying towards him. The light slammed against him, knocking the dark avatar off his feet. Mako stumbled, tumbling through the water.

Korra stood tall and mighty, looking for where he had disappeared to. After a few moments his face surfaced, and he pushed himself up using newly formed tendrils. Once standing, the tendrils banishing back into his body. The black and red dark spirit glared at the blue and white spirit of the avatar. The red markings on him began to glow, and Korra used this chance to bend. With no luck though. Mako glared, yelling as he released more dark spirit energy. White patterns began to glow on Korra's chest as well. At the same time, both markings unleashed a blast. The dark energy combatting the light. Korra stared at him, refusing to falter. Instead of being upset from his appearance, she choose to push harder.

The power of her blast increased, outmatching his entirely. The blast tore straight through, hitting him directly and knocking him off his feet. Mako skidded through the water, tumbling. Giving him no chance, Korra ran through the water after him. Mako glared, four dark tendrils forming from his back. He quickly shoot them towards her. Korra grabbed them, using this to twist and turn him, right until she got in his face. She leapt up, kneeing him in the face. Grabbing the tendrils to bring him closer, she hoisted him over her shoudler, and threw him.

Mako was sent flying, slamming hard into the mountain. He looked up to see Korra jumping over, punching him hard in the gut. The dark spirit groaned, grunting loudly as she grabbed his forehead to hold him in place. The avatar slammed her palm against his chest. After a few seconds, a look of confusion crossed her face. Mako chuckled, "Looking for something that is gone.". Using this opprotunity, he grabbed her with his tendrils, lifting her off of him. "Raava has been defeated. And you will soon be." Mako grinned, releasing a blast at her. She grew limp in the tendrils after the attack, and Mako dropped her.

The dark spirit shoved her back, causing her to stumble. Korra fell back into the water, and Mako released another blast towards her. Korra cried out in pain, partially submerged in water now. The dark avatar began to bend fire, lifting up the girls body. She whinced each time a flame grazed her, but was lifted none the less. The fire holding her up began to turn violet, and started spreading. It spreaded to her spirit as well, yet she was unable to do anything about it.

"With you out of the way, I will be the one true avatar!" Mako shouted, Vaatu nearly taking his voice over entirely. As the avatar felt herself slipping away entirely, a light floated down. Jinora floated down, in front of Korra. Mako looked surprised to see the small child there, but shook his head. Jinora looked at him, before releasing a blinding light. He covered his face as the light continued to grow stronger and stronger, until it filled the whole city.

Once the light had faded, the fire faded around Korra. Now back to normal, the avatar stood before him. Mako looked surprised at her, and gasped seeing something glow in his chest. "NO!" He shouted. Korra's spirit looked up surprised. "Raava." her voice echoed, and she charged forward. The avatar punched the dark avatar in the face, knocking him back. Whilst he was falling back, she slammed her hand into his chest. Mako fell onto his knees in shock. She wasted no second, grabbing hold of the light within the darkness. As she backed away, she dragged the light out of him. When it was all out, he fell onto all fours.

Raava floated above her, and Korra began to bend. The dark spirit stood up as water began to spiral around him. Light trailed throught he water that surrounded him, and just like with Korra it began to spread to him as well. Vaatu let out a cry of shock, as the light reached his head. Slowly the energy began to fade, along with him. Korra looked at the fading dark spirit sadly. "Goodbye." Her voice echoed, watching the energy fly into the sky, "Be at peace.".

"The harmonic convergence is nearly over, we must return to the spirit world so we can fuse once again." Raava explained, whilst Jinora floated down besides them. Korra nodded slowly, taking the two gently in her hands. Her spirit began to glow, before vanishing all together.

"There's to many!" Kya screamed, water bending a dark spirit back. "Come on Korra, wakeup please!" Bolin pleading, standing back due to his injuries. The twins struggled to strike back the other spirits. They were completely surrounded! "We can't give up!" Tenzin refuted, refusing to give up on Korra. Dark spirits began to climbs through the entrance of the tree. This was it. Just as they through it was over, a bright light filled the area. The group watched in shock as spiritual Korra returned. With the help of Eska, Bolin limped out to see her. Korra stood above them all, opening her hands. Raava and Jinora both flew out of her hands, making their way to the group. Tenzin looked at his daughter, watching her vanish before him. Korra's spirit began to slowly fade away, flying back into her own body. Korra slowly opened her eues, looking at Raava.

The avatar and Raava floated up towards the portal, fusing together. The portal have been opened, and Korra began to float down. "Her avatar spirit had returned." Tenzin stated. Korra landed in front of her friends, her eyes glowing for a moment. "It's over."


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. It's time to say goodbye.

The group had left the spirit world. Korra was now giving a speech towards the two water nation tribes. It was time to end the civil war. Making the Southern nation independent. They were allies. Announcing how she kept the portals open. She was no longer the bridge. Using Raava's spirit of light to bring peace.

Once the speech was over, Korra headed outside. She was ready to get on the ferry back to Republic City. As Korra walked through the nation, countless villagers cheered her on, proud of her for stopping Unalaq. She forced a smiled, knowing that being upset would help no one. As she continued walking, she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Unalaq got away, and Mako was forced to pay the price. Korra thought back to the time tree, frowning. He had lied about the fight, but she could understand. She just wished she could talk it through with him.

"Hey Korra! Over here!" The avatar looked up shocked, seeing who it was. "Bolin?!" She exclaimed, running over. Bolin smiled weakly at her. He was back in his normal clothes, and looked like he was recovering a lot still. Under one of his emerald eyes a black bruise. His right arm had been burnt badly. Due to the fire blast to his leg and hip Bolin was forced to sit in a wheel chair, it didn't help that his nerves were all kinds of shoot from being eletrocuted. Bandages covered all parts of his body, hiding the damage most likely. Even a blanket rested on his lap. Korra frowned, remembering Katara say some injuries couldn't be fixed, and that his mobility would be permeantly defected. Katara couldn't even give her a straight answer about his bending.

Bolin gave her a weak smiled, his wheel chair uncomfortably close to the deck. "Who left you here? Was it one of the nurses?" Korra questioned, walking over. The earthbender turned to her, giving her his natural grin. "No one left me here. Well actually kinda, cause I well asked Asami to bring me here." The boy confessed. So it was Sato who broke Bolin out of bedrest. The avatar would have to speak with her later. "Bolin that's crazy. You're in terrible shape! You should be resting!" Korra exclaimed. The smile he had soon faded, as he looked down at his lap. "I know i'm in terrible shape...but I can't just lay around all day. It's not me." He stated, smiling sadly. She couldn;t tell if he forced himself to smile or not. "You really are restless Bo." Korra sighed out. "You sound a lot like him when you say that." Both tensed when he said that. His green eyes widened as he looked at her. "Korra i'm-". He honestly had expected a punch, or some sort of aggression to be released on him. However, he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "No, i'm sorry Bolin. This shouldn't have happened to either of you." Korra stated, her voice made her sound so vulnerable. It felt like a punch to the heart. "We didn't know Unalaq would trick us. It blindsided us...yes everything...after words sucked, but that wasn't our fault. No matter how much we want to blame ourselves." Bolin exclaimed. Korra pulled away slowly, looking hi, in the eyes. It amazed her how Bolin, who had just lost his brother, was comforting her. "Okay...who are you, and what have you done with my favorite Nuktuk actor?" Korra hiccuped, rubbing her eyes. Bolin chuckled softly. "Guess everyone started rubbing off on me..." Bolin stated, before pausing to hearing a faint growl in his stomach, "Can we be sappy later though? I am STARVING!". She smiled looking at him, somethings don't ever change. "Well I guess that's what happens after you sleep for nearly 24 hours." She replied, taking the handles of his wheel chair and began pushing him back towards the huts. "Can't blame me, i'm a growing boy. Plus, i'm going to need all the strength I can get when I start physical therapy." Bolin said. Physical therapy. Of course. Poor Bolin would have to learn how to use all his muscles from the ground up. Considering how a lot of nerves were damaged, it'd be a long road. "Don't worry Bolin, if anyone can get through this, it's you. And team avatar will be there all the way to cheer you on."

**Author's Note:**

> BOLIN VS MAKO/VAATU


End file.
